Lost and Found
by Jenye
Summary: Draco smirked and kissed her lightly on the nose, "Well I'm glad because I don't know what we would do if your coworkers were against us." [Keeping around for the nostalgia factor. This is my very first fanfiction, ever.]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the brilliant Miss. J.K. Rowling. The song, "Lost and Found" is by the awesome band Taking Back Sunday. If I owned either of them I would be a rich rich girl, but sadly I own nothing, except the terrible plot.

**A/N:** This is my very first FanFiction so please forgive the suckiness of the story and the ending is a bit...bad. But please R&R and tell me ways you think I can make it better, or if I should just stop trying to write FanFictions all together. Be brutally honest if you must. Don't worry about hurting my feelings. All right here it goes...

**Lost and Found **

The ball was just beginning. Students were just starting to enter the Great Hall, dressed in their nicest dress robes. The Great Hall itself seemed to be looking better then it did all year. For this was the End-of-the-Year Ball, kind of saying good-bye and good luck to all the seventh years. The Great Hall was decorated with four huge house tables replaced by small round tables, that looked as if they sat no more then four. In the center of each white draped table was a nice vase with daises, each vase seemed to enchanted to shimmering and have little pixies floating around the beautiful daisies. The light in the Great Hall was soft, the only light was from the white candles floating above everyone's' heads. In the back corner of the Great Hall and small band of wizards played delightfully cheery music.

Draco sat at a table alone, he was not sure where his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle had ran off to. But to be honest he really didn't care. For he was waiting for another presence to arrive, and in his eyes she was more important then the rest of the Hogwarts student body all together.

Finally after waiting for what seemed like an eternity, she arrived. She looked beautiful, but she always looked beautiful. But tonight she seemed to have a special glow about her. Her flaming red hair was pulled away from her pale, lightly freckled face, but a few pieces fell over her bright brown eyes. She was wearing a lovely crimson dressrobe, that went into a low V-neck in the front. It looked brand new. Draco smiled and stood up from the table, hoping to catch the eye of the girl that he loved, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny walked into the ball a little late. She walked in with her two friends, Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. She searched the crowd for a moment, looking for him. Finally she spotted him, she quickly excused herself from her two friends and started his way.

After seeing her start coming towards him, he looked around the Great Hall again. His eyes landed on a seemed to be steaming Ron Weasley. He had obviously seen his sister walking towards Draco. Even after a year of dating Ginny, Ron still seemed to hate Draco's guts. Which really didn't bother Draco, for he knew that the one person loved him, and she was the only one that matter. But Draco gave a smirk in Ron's direction before turning back to the direction Ginny was coming from.

She reached him and he gave an honest smile. Once she was in ear shot he took a step towards her, "You look beautiful." He said softly, playing with a piece of her red hair that was falling in her face.

She smile weakly but did not seem to want to meet his gaze, "We need to talk, Draco." She said.

He took her hand in his, "Well let us talk on the dance floor." He smiled, leading her out to the floor as a slow tone started from the band.

She wanted to say 'no,' but didn't. He put his arms on her slim waist pulling her close to him. She naturally rapped her arms around his neck. They started to sway with the music.

"Now darling, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" He whispered in her ear, before kissing her neck.

She let him kiss at her neck for a few moments, then pulled away a little and looked up at him. He was so handsome. His strong frame was prefect with his pale skin tone. His blonde hair was no longer gelled back, but it hung down, sometimes falling into his steel gray eyes. His lips were a pale pink and looked so kissable.

She couldn't help herself. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down gently so he met her lips. It was a soft kiss at first only meaning to last about three seconds. But Draco tried to deepen it. She pulled away, whispering, "No."

"No?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

She looked up into those beautiful steel eyes. "Draco." She sighed. "I can't do this anymore." She said, already on the verge of tears.

"What?" He said, with a still confused and a little afraid look on his face.

"With you graduating and the Wizarding World being torn in two by the war." She stopped to wipe away a small tear. "We are just going in different directions."

He couldn't believe his ears. They had already overcome so much here at Hogwarts. How could she be throwing in up the white flag now?

"But we are meant to be together forever." He said after he found his voice again.

She dropped her arms from his neck and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Through tear filled eyes, she looked up at him, "Sometimes forever isn't as long as you want it to be."

With that she pulled away from his arms and quickly turned to leave the Great Hall. She pushed people out of the way as she made her way to the door. Draco tried to run after her but by the time he had made it out of the Great Hall she was gone.

He stood there for the longest time. This was his last night at Hogwarts. After this night who knew where his future led. But at least with Ginny by his side he didn't fear it. But now, he was fearful of tomorrow. This was not how is times at Hogwarts were supposed to end.

_We were only fifteen  
I let her go like a paper air plane  
How can I explain  
That I'm lost without you around _

_------------------------------_

It had been almost five years since the night of the ball and almost two years since the fall of the Dark Lord, and the ending of the war.

Ginny, much to her family's dismay, had fought in most of the war. She saw many of her friends fall, even some of her family members did not live to see Harry beat the Dark Lord in cold blood. Ginny was really effect by what she saw in out of the battlefield and even in the makeshift hospitals that she had helped in, when she was fighting the Dark side. Ginny had watched a brave Colin Creevey push his younger brother out of the way of a deadly curse, only to take the fall himself. Worst of all she had seen her brothers, Percy and George fall in battle. They had been fighting with all their hearts, when a Death Eater and sent a vampire their way, and once the vampire was close enough the Death Eater put a sun charm on it, making the vampire explode taking the others, including Percy and George, with it. It devested her whole family to no end. She had seen first hand the hardships of war and death. But she had also felt first hand the feel of a great victory.

Ginny now lived alone in a muggle flat, in the middle of London. She worked as a nurse at St. Mango's, she hoped one day to be a Mediwitch. But she had not yet had the training for that. She didn't date much, for she really didn't have the time. With Mediwitch training, baby-sitting for Ron and Hermione when they wanted time alone, and just all in all helping out her family whenever she could.

Ginny's mind always seemed to find its way back to Draco Malfoy and that terrible night. She had not her from him or about him since that night. The last time she was saw him was at the his and Ron, Hermione, and Harry's seventh year graduation from Hogwarts. But she wondered how he had turned out or if he was even still alive after the war.

Draco sat in his office at the Ministry of Magic. He had become an Auror after the war. He was usually off doing missions that he could tell no one about.

He lifted the arm of his black robes and went over the spot where the Death Eater symbol had been, with his fingers. He had been a spy for Dumbeldore's side, during the war. He had seen terrible things in the battles and torture sessions he had witnessed. The worst one was when he had to sit in and even help in the torture session of Neville Longbottom. Neville had been a brave and strong wizard, he had never told a word of the other sides plans even when he was under the worst of torture. He had died with honor. But it almost killed Draco to send the curse that finally killed Neville. After all the other Death Eaters had left he threw up and then cried as if it was a five year old child. After that the Death Eaters and even the Dark Lord himself had not questioned Draco's allegiance to the Dark side. His father was more then proud of him, which killed Draco even more.

But he swore that Neville's death would not be in vain, and that Dumbeldore's side would become victorious over the Dark Lord and his followers. Draco told everything he knew about the Dark Side at any chance he got.

Now he lived in a small flat around Diagon Alley, but he was very rarely home for long. For after he completely he begged to be spent on another.

He often thought about Ginny and the last time he saw her. She looked lovely, as always. She was sitting with the rest of her family at his and Ron, Hermione, and Harry's seventh year graduation. Her hair was down, and hanging a bit in her face, and she was wearing muggle clothing, it seemed she looked them more then robes. She wore jeans and a dark blue blouse. She looked amazing. But she had avoided his gaze as he stared intently at her.

He had only heard small details about what she was up to. He had heard she had lost two of her brothers in the war, and she was now working as a nurse at St. Mango's. But he had never seen her since that day. But it never failed, he could not go a day with seeing her face.

_No one understands  
The meaning of your eyes  
And how I feel  
Burning deep inside _

_What if I never lost you  
I wouldn't have to find you over and over  
(over and over)  
You're the one I've, I've always wanted  
The one I just can't live without _

_----------------------------------_

He had to find her. That was his only hope of ever being happy again. He shot up out of the his desk chair and walked to his boss's office.

"Sir?" He knocked on the frame of the open door.

A thin, elder looking wizard with thinning gray hair and beard looked up at him, for a pile of paper work he seemed to be focusing on, "What is it Malfoy? I'm a bit busy here so make it quick."

"Mind if I take my lunch break early?" He asked still standing in the entrance of the door.

The wizard looked at a clock that was sitting on his desk and then let out a laugh, "It's only 9:30 in the morning, you just got here about two hours ago."

Malfoy let out a nervous laugh, he didn't feel like explaining his whole life history of why he wanted to leave now. "Sir, it's important." He said, looking at the wizard very seriously.

The wizard looked at him for a moment, seeming to be reading his mind or something, "Well she must be important if you're wanting to leave right now to go get her." He said with a laugh.

Draco looked stunned, "Sir, how did you-"

"Malfoy." The elder wizard stood up. "Don't forget who I am. I'm an Auror, just as yourself, remember? We don't need people to tell us things to find them out."

Draco let out a nervous laugh and a nod.

The elder wizard shifted through his papers then looked up to see Draco still standing there. "What are you still doing standing here? Go find her!" He said.

With that Draco nodded and took off out of the offices and started for St. Mango's.

_Get the flyers up  
Have you seen the girl with my heart on her sweater  
Get the flyers up  
Have you seen the girl with my heart on her sweater  
My heart on her sweater  
Send her on my way  
Sent it here to stay _

_Sending light just like a star  
Tell me where you are  
Where you are  
Sending light just like a star  
When you come to me  
Come today  
Embrace me break me sure  
Embrace me break me secure _

He made his way down the streets and stopped in front of St. Mango's. He stood there for a moment just staring up at the building. Other witches and wizards passing him by. He was nervous. What if she didn't even recognize him? Or worse what if she still didn't want to be with him? But after moments of debating with himself he took a deep breath and walked in the front doors.

Once he was in, he wasn't sure where to go. She might not have even been there. He once again just stood here looking around. Trying to figure out a way to know where to go next. But luckily for him a young nurse walked up to him.

"Sir? Can I help you?" She smiled sweetly at him. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had a little to much muggle makeup on. But she was still what he would consider attractive.

"Yes." He said clearing his throat a little and looking around one more time before looking back at her. "Do you know where I could find Virginia Weasley?"

"Ginny?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, Ginny." He nodded, his heart beginning to pound just hearing her name.

"She's up on the fifth floor, in the Curse & Hex Breaking ward." She smiled pointing down to where the stairs were. "Once you get to the fifth floor take a left and you should come to a door that says 'Curse & Hex Breaking Ward'. Just go on it. She should be around there somewhere."

"Thank you." He nodded and started for the stairs, walking quickly.

He heard her say, "No problem."

He quickly made it up the stairs to the fifth floor.

Walking through the doors of the Curse & Hex Breaking ward, a little out of breath.

The halls seemed to go on forever, he saw a few nurses, but they weren't Ginny. She had to be around here somewhere, well at least that's what the nurse from the first floor said. He wasn't sure how to go about finding her. But he saw an elder nurse walking down the hall. He quickly walked towards her.

"Excuse me miss?" He said in a polite tone.

The nurse wiped around and gave a polite smile. "How could I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for-" He was interrupted by someone behind him.

"Draco?" The familiar voice said.

He wiped around to see the girl of his dreams standing in front of him. She had her red hair pulled back in a bun that was falling down, and she had on nursing robes.

"Ginny." He said in almost a gasp.

She looked down at the ground, she seemed to fighting a blush rising in her cheeks. But she was obviously losing that fight. But after a moment she looked at him with those big brown eyes, they hadn't changed a bit since he last saw them, except they looked more mature, as if they had seen things that made her grown up faster then she should have. Which was undoubtedly true.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, tucking a piece of red hair behind one of her ears.

"I was looking for you." He began stepping a bit closer to her. "I needed to speak to you."

With that he heard from behind him the elder nurse beginning to walk away, as if she had just thought of something terribly important that she had to attend to right away.

Ginny watched as the nurse walked away and then looked back at Draco, right in his steel gray eyes. He was so handsome looking, the only thing that had changed about him was he had grown more muscular in his frame.

She cleared her throat. "What about?" She said in a low tone, almost a whisper.

Draco squirmed a little and then finally got up the courage to speak. "Ginny, I've missed you. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought about you, that night at the ball, or you beautiful face."

Ginny didn't say anything for the longest time, she just stared at the ground. Draco was fearing her response, if she even had one. But finally she looked back up at him. "I've missed you, too." She said, her voice seeming to shake.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, he wanted to confess his love for her, and tell her all about what he had done in the war, and most of all he just wanted to take her into his arms and never left go.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley." He said in a whisper. "I have since the moment I laid eyes on you at the book store before my second year. I've want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you by my side."

He was shaking, he could feel his hands shaking terribly. For a moment he thought he stopped breathing, she didn't say anything and she had no emotion on her face. But then her look changed, she seemed to have a sparkle in her eyes, that sparkle Draco loved.

"I love you, too." She smiled at him, a tear breaking free and running down her cheek. "I made the biggest mistake of my life that night, by letting you go, just because I thought the world wouldn't want to see us together. But I have regretted it everyday since."

Draco smiled at her and wiped the tear off of her cheek. "Ginny, I-" He was stopped by her putting a finger over his mouth.

"Don't speak." She smiled at him, stepping even closer to him. "I've thought of doing this everyday for five years."

With that she pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was the best kiss Draco had ever experienced. He never wanted it to end. He wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, playing with the hair on the nap of his neck. At that moment there was only Draco and Ginny, nothing more.

They were brought back to earth by hearing the other nurses going, "Aww", "Ohh", and "That's so romantic!"

Draco and Ginny pulled away from each other just enough to relax their foreheads together, and look over at the other nurses. They all laughed.

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes, "I think they approve."

Draco laughed and kissed her lightly on the nose, "Well I'm glad because I don't know what we would do if your coworkers were against us."

They both laughed lightly before going back into another passionate kiss.

_You're lost without  
You're lost without  
You're lost and found  
You're my lost and found_

--------------------

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked it. I know it's not the best, but can you please R&R it. Don't be afriad of hurting my feeling for I want the truth, and somtimes the truth hurts.

Please forgive the spelling and grammer errors, I read it over and over, but I may have missed some. I'm terribly sorry.


End file.
